Those Moments
by thegreenlily
Summary: Fourshot, Lily, James, Severus und Sirius berichten von jeweils einem einschneidenden Moment in ihrem Leben... Mature, zuerst LE/SS, dann LE/JP
1. First Time

**So, ich habe wieder etwas für euch. Es ist nur ein kleiner Fourshot, Pairing sind zuerst LE/SS und dann später natürlich LE/JP, so wie immer :) Mature.**

**Viel Spass und liebe Grüsse. xoxo**

Sie wartete schon nervös, weil er normalerweise nie zu spät war. Nie. Er kam immer, um sich mit ihr zu treffen. Tatsächlich ging endlich die Tür auf, er strahlte, als er sie sah. „Hey.", grinste er.

„Hey Sev.", ehe irgendeiner der beiden es hätte verhindern können hatten sich ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, während er blindlings die Tür verriegelte.

„Hey.", grüßte er sie wieder zwischen zwei Küssen. Danach hatte er nicht mehr allzu viel Gelegenheit, zu sprechen. Sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Es war einfach zu schön, ihn einfach nur zu küssen, er war so lieb und so zärtlich. Sie bekam kaum noch mit, wie ihr Rücken gegen die Tür stieß.

Sie knutschten in letzter Zeit ständig miteinander herum, es wurde immer schlimmer. Aber gut, es war nicht zu vermeiden, wenn man sich nur noch in dunklen Besenkammern treffen konnte, nicht wahr? Niemand konnte ihnen einen Vorwurf daraus machen. „Wie war dein Rundgang?", fragte er schließlich schwer atmend.

„Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, Professor Snape.", zog sie ihn auf. Er gluckste leise, seine Stimme klang ganz weich, dann knutschten sie auch schon wieder. Ein paar Minuten war die kleine Kammer gefüllt von ihren Kussgeräuschen, er wühlte in ihren Haaren herum. Er war verrückt nach ihren Haaren, er streichelte sie immer, griff nach ihnen, küsste sie, spielte mit ihnen, er konnte nicht genug von ihren Haaren bekommen.

Ihr Umhang fiel zu Boden, aber das beachtete sie gar nicht. „Ah, du bist so schön.", flüsterte er stöhnend. „Womit habe ich dich verdient?", diese Frage bekam keine Antwort, er küsste sie nur wieder.

„Wie waren deine Prüfungen?", flüsterte sie, um sich davon ab zu lenken, dass ihre Küsse immer heftiger wurden.

„Lass uns nicht weiter über die Schule reden, mein Liebling, lass uns knutschen, bis die Nacht um ist.", schlug er vor. Sie kicherte blöd, tat aber, worum er sie gebeten hatte. „Ich bin so verliebt in dich, Lily, du bist der Wahnsinn!", jetzt klang seine Stimme viel dunkler als sonst, sie vibrierte vor Lust.

Sie wusste, dass er es nicht hören musste, um es zu wissen. Es reichte, dass sie sein Hemd aus der Hose zog und mit ihren kleinen Fingern über seinen Rücken streichelte. Er stöhnte in die Dunkelheit, dann hatten sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem besitzergreifenden Kuss getroffen. Sie waren schon ein paar Mal in den vergangenen Wochen an diesen Punkt gekommen, aber bisher hatten sie hier immer gestoppt.

Dieses Mal hörte sie nicht auf. Sie streichelte weiter über seine warme Haut, er griff unter ihre Beine und hob sie an. Ihr Rücken wurde jetzt gegen das Holz der Tür gepresst, aber das bekam sie gar nicht mit, sie war zu beschäftigt, wild mit ihm zu knutschen. Richtig wild! Die Kontrolle entglitt ihren Fingern. Sev stöhnte wieder, ein Knopf ihrer Bluse fiel ab, dann spürte sie seine Lippen über den Rand ihres BHs küssen. Er wagte sich nicht, sie weiter aus zu ziehen, sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Meinung, dass sie immer noch aufhören würden.

Aber sie hörten nicht auf. Sie knutschten immer verrückter, es war so berauschend, es war so wild, so verzückend. In Wahrheit hatte er ihr Höschen schon herunter gezogen, sie hatte das nicht einmal mitbekommen. Seine Hosen rutschten an seinen mageren Beinen herunter, ein weiterer ausgehungerter Kuss folgte.

Es war schlichtweg zu viel für sie, als es so urplötzlich passierte. Sie hatte all das nicht mitbekommen, ihre Hände ließen sofort von ihm ab und knallten mit einem lauten Geräusch gegen die Holztür, sie schluchzte auf. Nicht einmal vor Schmerz, sondern wegen des Überflusses an Emotionen. Sie waren 'eins'. Sie hatte noch nie solche Intimität gespürt, das, was sie da gerade teilen war einfach zu viel, sie konnte es nicht verkraften. Aber ein bisschen tat es auch weh, das war ihr erstes Mal. Und seines auch.

Er keuchte, stöhnte, ächzte und schluchzte schließlich selber trocken auf. Vier Mal stieß er, ihr Herz hüpfte aufgeregt, ihr Körper zitterte, ihr liefen Tränen über die Wange, ihr Kopf lehnte sich zurück und ein 'Oh Sev' verließ zusammen mit einem kehligen Geräusch ihren Mund. Dann war es vorbei. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, sie konnte es fühlen, ihr lief Schweiß die Schläfe entlang und er hielt sie einfach fest an sich gepresst. Schwer atmend klammerten sie sich aneinander. Was gerade passiert war konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Sie bereute es plötzlich zutiefst, weil sie Angst vor dem Gefühl hatte, wenn es vorbei war. Wenn sie aufhören musste, so zu tun, als würden sie am Ende glücklich zusammen sein können. „Oh Gott, Lily...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun und weinte einfach nur stumm. Er hatte ihren Stimmungswechsel noch nicht bemerkt, weil er so beschäftigt mit der Befriedigung war, die er gerade unfein erlangt hatte. Er holte tief Luft. „Oh Gott, Lily, du bist so fantastisch und... Und ich liebe dich so sehr.", stotterte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, ich bete dich an...", stolperte es aus seinem Mund. Letztendlich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter.

Als sie schluchzte, da lehnte er sich etwas fester gegen sie, um mit beiden Händen durch ihre Haare zu fahren, aber er sagte nichts. „Mein armer Liebling...", flüsterte er plötzlich. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es so passiert.", sagte er schuldig. „Ich mache es wieder gut...", versprach er direkt hinterher.

Aber sie wusste, dass es nicht wieder gut zu machen war. Er besaß etwas von ihr, was sie nicht mehr zurück fordern konnte.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie so schrecklich in ihn verliebt war – sie hätte es ihm lieber nicht schenken wollen, weil es enden würde. Irgendwann. Er war verloren. Und sie kämpfte einen verlorenen Kampf. Sie merkte, dass er sich veränderte. Seine Freunde nahmen so viel Einfluss auf ihn. Er war nicht mehr derselbe. Hoffnungslosigkeit überkam sie. „Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?", fragte er sie schließlich. Sie räusperte sich.

„N – nein.", stotterte sie verlegen. „Nein, es war nicht zu schlimm.", er lächelte, sie konnte es an seiner Wange spüren.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, mein Liebling, wir haben morgen eine wichtige Prüfung.", schlug er vor, dabei ließ er sie vorsichtig auf ihre Füße herab. Sie nickte, während sie verlegen nach ihrem Höschen tastete. „Sieh mal, ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, okay? Für morgen... Es hätte nicht so sein sollen, es tut mir Leid.", meinte er nachdenklich, während er seine Kleidung wieder richtete. Sie konnte sich kaum zusammen reißen, nicht laut auf zu heulen, räusperte sich aber schließlich und nickte leise.

„Schon okay.", flüsterte sie. „Wirklich, mach dir keinen Kopf, Sev.", er schlang wieder seine Arme um sie und küsste ihren Mund.

„Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte er zum dritten Mal, aber wieder hatte sie nicht das Herz, es aus zu sprechen, da küsste er sie wieder. „Ich liebe, liebe, liebe, liebe dich...", beteuerte er ihr. Und ihr liefen immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen, aber das merkte er in seinem Rausch nicht. „Also – du gehst vor."

„Nein, geh du vor.", meinte sie leise. Er streichelte durch ihre Haare, dann traf sie erneut ein Kuss.

„Okay. ...also morgen wieder hier? Ich verspreche dir, ich lasse mir etwas einfallen.", er klang etwa noch sechshundertmal verliebter als sonst. „Ah, mein Liebling, ich bete dich an, du bist so wundervoll...", wieder und wieder küsste er sie, dann räusperte sie sich.

„Okay – also, dann bis morgen.", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme. Er antwortete einen Moment nicht, dann streichelte er über ihre Wange.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht weh getan habe?", hakte er nach, als er die Tränen fühlte.

„Ich... Ich bin nur müde und unvorbereitet gewesen, es ist alles okay.", log sie. Er seufzte.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", schwor er ihr wieder.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sev, mach dir keinen Kopf.", meinte sie wieder, dann schniefte sie. „Wir sehen uns morgen wieder hier...", versprach sie. Er schnaubte ein bisschen.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das passiert ist.", flüsterte er zärtlich. „Ich werde die ganze Nacht von dir träumen, mein Liebling...", versprach er dann, küsste sie und huschte schließlich aus der Besenkammer. Sie wartete ein paar Minuten, dann sank sie zu Boden, wo sie einen ausgewachsenen, hysterischen Anfall erlitt und einfach eine Weile heulte.

Sie kämpfte einen verlorenen Kampf...


	2. First Date

„...hey, Potter.", James drehte sich herum und zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Hey, Evans.", ärgerte er sie zurück. Sie grinste breit, woraufhin ich meine Augenbrauen auch herauf zog. Ich war immer noch nicht so ganz daran gewöhnt, dass sie und James sich jetzt gut verstanden.

Ihre Wangen röteten sich etwas, als sie vor uns stand. „Wie können wir dir helfen?", fragte ich sie, weil keiner der beiden etwas sagte. Sie räusperte sich.

„James, hast du Lust, heute mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", fragte sie gerade heraus, ihre Augen auf einen Punkt weit weg von James fixiert. Der starrte sie fassungslos an.

„W – was?", fragte er nach. Der Volltrottel.

„Ach komm schon.", maulte sie ein bisschen und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ob du mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen willst. Ich frage dich nach einem Date.", ihr Kopf musste heiß sein, ich hätte zu gerne an ihrer Stirn gefühlt.

James warf mir einen betretenen Blick zu. Oh. Ach ja... „Mensch, Lily-", begann er, da trat sie bereits einen Schritt zurück. Mitleid überkam mich. „- ich würde total gerne mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen, aber...", er räusperte sich verlegen. „Für heute bin ich leider schon verabredet.", gab er zu. Jetzt wurde die Arme knallrot und nickte rasch ein paar Mal.

„Oh – ja, klar, natürlich.", sagte sie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Klar, wer würde schon alleine nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen?", fragte sie dann. Ich musterte sie. Tja, wer würde schon alleine nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen? Auf dem Weg der Schande, nachdem man jemanden gefragt hat und der keine Zeit mehr hatte? Armes Ding. „Also... Tja, dann viel Spaß bei deinem Date heute und...", sie holte tief und zittrig Luft. „Ich muss jetzt gehen.", stöhnte sie, dann drängelte sie sich an uns vorbei. James drehte sich sofort nach ihr um.

„Hey – hey, Lily, jetzt warte doch mal-", rief er ihr hinterher, aber sie schlug sich nur mit ihrer flachen Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte ihren Kopf über sich selber vermutlich, während sie den Weg zum Turm zurück stürmte. „Mist, ich hätte sagen sollen, dass wir nächstes Mal gehen sollten.", maulte James.

„Ja, hättest du sagen sollen.", stimmte ich sofort zu. „Die Frage ist, was hat dich davon abgehalten?"

„Ach Mann, ich war so überrascht.", sagte er verärgert. „Sie hat mich aus gefragt, das ist doch...", er fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Mist, ich bin so bescheuert. Ich muss ihr hinterher...", sagte er. Ich hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Da hinten, Maria.", ich deutete auf seine Verabredung.

„Und, was will ich mit ihr? Lily Evans hat mich gerade eben gefragt, ob ich mit ihr zusammen gehen will!", erinnerte er mich. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, als das endlich bei ihm ankam und seine Augen aufleuchteten. „Oh Merlin.", er fiel einen Schritt zurück. „Oh Merlin, Lily hat-"

„Hey, Jamie.", Maria hatte uns jetzt erreicht und strahlte ihn an.

„Hey, ich-", ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Sache und du gehst heute nach Hogsmeade.", er runzelte seine Stirn über diesen Kommentar, aber ich grinste nur. „Vertrau mir.", bat ich. Er schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr. „Maria, lass ihn dir nicht entwischen.", zwinkerte ich ihr zu und schob die beiden fort.

Als ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, da saß Lily ganz alleine auf der Couch vor dem Kamin. Ich setzte mich neben sie. „Geh weg.", murmelte sie in die andere Richtung.

„Hey, Evans, da du heute frei bist-", sie wurde knallrot.

„Kommst du, um mich auf zu ziehen?", fragte sie. „Um dich über mich lustig zu machen, weil ich ein Vollidiot bin und ihn nach einem Date gefragt habe, um von ihm abgewiesen zu werden, wie ich ihn immer abgewiesen habe? Das ist nicht unbedingt nötig, ich komme mir schon blöd genug vor.", erklärte sie mir direkt hinterher. Ihr Gesicht war knallrot und ihr Make-Up war verlaufen.

Ich streichelte aufmunternd über ihren Arm. „Nein, Lily-Maus, ich komme, um zu fragen, ob du – nur für heute natürlich – mit mir Vorlieb nehmen würdest.", sie sah mich regungslos und unverständig an.

„Was?", fragte sie schließlich nach. Ich strich lächelnd eine letzte Träne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich frage dich nach einem Date.", machte ich deutlicher. Sie seufzte.

„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für deine blöden Spielchen.", ich seufzte jetzt auch. Sie war immer so stur...

„Sieh mal, ich weiß, wir sind nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde, aber ich möchte wirklich den heutigen Tag mit dir verbringen, okay? Du hast James aus gefragt und er konnte heute nicht, er wird auf dich zu kommen und dann kommt ihr wahrscheinlich eh zusammen – und dann hängen wir zusammen in der 'Magischen James Potter Freakshow' fest. ...da will ich lieber den heutigen Tag nutzen und dich ein bisschen besser kennen lernen.", sie wurde noch röter, falls das irgendwie möglich.

„W – was, wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Ja, wirklich.", ich stand auf und hielt ihr meine Hand entgegen. „Willst du also heute mit mir ausgehen?", fragte ich noch einmal.

„Du machst dich nicht über mich lustig? Sirius, ich schwöre bei Gott, ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahrhundert, wenn du dir gerade einen Streich mit mir erlaubst und am Ende des Tages die ganze Schule über mich lacht.", warnte sie mich. Ich lachte.

„Ich habe viel zu große Angst vor dir, Roter Zorn, als dass ich mir das erlauben würde – und James würde – puh, der würde mich glatt köpfen.", fügte ich hinzu.

„Roter Zorn?", hakte sie nach. Ich grinste charmant.

„Tja, ein kleiner Spitzenname von mir an dich.", ärgerte ich sie. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Also du möchtest, dass ich mit mir mit komme?", hakte sie nach. Ich nickte. „Was hast du mit mir vor?", ich grinste.

„Tja, so weit hatte ich noch nicht überlegt, aber mir wird schon – ah, sieh nur, mir ist schon etwas eingefallen.", meinte ich grinsend und stand auf. „Also – vertraust du mir?"

„Nein, kein Stück.", schnaubte sie. Ich lachte darüber, weil sie immerhin trotzdem aufstand. „Wohin gehen wir also?"

„Überraschung. Wir müssen bei der Küche vorbei..."

* * *

„Wieso-", ich unterbrach sie mit:

„Vorsicht, Stufe.", sie wäre beinahe gestolpert, aber ich hatte sie noch gefangen. „Und du darfst den Weg nicht sehen, weil James mich 'umbringt', wenn ich ihn dir zeige.", fügte ich hinzu.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte sie sofort.

„Uh...", machte ich. „Es ist irgendwie gefährlich.", gab ich dann zu. Sie schnaubte. „Ah, hier kommen jetzt eine ganze Menge Stufen, warte kurz, ich bringe den Picknickkorb herauf.", sie schnaubte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", maulte sie.

„Doch. Ich bin sofort wieder da.", versprach ich. „Nicht gucken.", sie nickte gelangweilt, da huschte ich herauf. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs entpackte sich unser kleines Picknick und ich sprang die Treppen wieder herunter. „Alles klar, da bin ich wieder.", ich griff an ihre Oberarme und leitete die die Treppen herauf.

„Zweiunddreißig.", murmelte sie plötzlich.

„Wie war das?"

„Wenn ich fliehen muss, muss ich zweiunddreißig Treppenstufen herunter und dann die Treppe auf der linken Seite nehmen.", erwiderte sie. Ich lachte.

„Na, du hast ja Vorstellungen von einem Date mit mir.", ärgerte ich sie ein bisschen, da lachte sie auch sofort. „Sag mal – woher kommt der Gedankenwandel?", ich führte sie in das 'Schlafzimmer', weil dort der einzige weiche Untergrund, nämlich das Bett war.

„Welcher?", fragte sie.

„James. Du hast ihn um ein Date gebeten und ich möchte wissen, wieso.", erklärte ich ihr. Sie wurde rot.

„Tja...", machte sie. „Er... Er ist ziemlich toll.", gab sie dann zu. „Und er hat sich irgendwie verändert. Er ist jetzt viel... Viel reifer.", ich grinste.

„Du weißt, dass er sich nur für dich geändert hat?", hakte ich nach, da seufzte sie.

„Na ja, ich hatte das gedacht, darum habe ich keine Sekunde darüber nach gedacht, was ich mache, wenn er 'Nein' sagt.", gab sie verlegen zu, dabei knetete sie ihre Hände. „Weißt du, nenne mich eingebildet, wenn du willst, aber ich dachte, er würde natürlich 'Ja' sagen.", ich grinste ein bisschen.

„Ich finde das gar nicht eingebildet, immerhin hat er dich schon ein paar Mal gefragt. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle auch keinen Plan B gehabt. Gut, ich habe sowieso nie einen Plan B.", meinte ich aufmunternd, woraufhin sie tatsächlich ein bisschen lachen musste. „Aber ich finde, dass du diesen kleinen Rückschlag verdient hattest.", machte ich mich jetzt doch ein kleines bisschen über sie lustig. Zum Glück verstand sie meinen gut gemeinten Spott und gluckste kurz.

„Vermutlich."

„Also, bist du bereit?", fragte ich und stellte mich hinter sie. Lily nickte, da nahm ich die Augenbinde von ihr. Es dauerte kurz, dann öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie bewegte sich kaum, ihr Blick streifte das Picknick auf dem Bett nur kurz, dann fiel ihr Mund auf.

„Sind wir-", stotterte sie, dann drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und warf einen Blick auf die schäbige zerkratzte Tür.

„Jap.", machte ich grinsend.

„Oh mein Gott.", sie huschte an mir vorbei, da hechtete ich ihr hinterher.

„Halt, warte-", tatsächlich wollte sie gerade das Zimmer verlassen und ich konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten, auf die oberste Stufe zu treten (durch die sie dann durch gefallen wäre). „Warte, Lily, das ist gefährlich hier, okay, du darfst dich nicht zu schnell bewegen, du weißt nicht, so du aufpassen musst.", warnte ich sie. Sie hatte sich versteift, als ich meine Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen hatte.

„Sirius?"

„Da, die Stufe, tipp sie mal mit deinem Fuß an.", sie tat, wie ich gesagte hatte und beobachtete mit riesigen Augen, wie ihr Fuß durch das Holz sank. „Hier ist alles voller Trittfallen, damit er nicht entkommt.", als sie ihren Fuß wieder hervor zog, da ließ ich sie erst los.

„Wir sind in der Heulenden Hütte.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig.

„Oder auch das 'Moony Inn' genannt.", grinste ich. Sie drehte sich zu mir um.

„Hier bringt man ihn hin?", fragte sie dann. Ich nickte schulterzuckend, da seufzte sie ein kleines bisschen. „Führst du mich herum?"

„Erst wird gegessen.", meinte ich, ehe ich sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer führte. „Hier im Raum sind keine Trittfallen, nur die Treppe herunter und im Eingangsbereich, darum habe ich dich eben ein bisschen herum geschubst.", entschuldigte ich mich noch, während ich mich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Sie zögerte. „Evans, ich werde dich nicht anfallen.", versprach ich.

„Du hattest bestimmt schon tausend Mädchen hier.", flüsterte sie.

„Du bist überhaupt das erste Mädchen, dass hier her kommen durfte.", erwiderte ich also rasch und beantwortete ihr die Frage, ob James auch schon viele Mädchen hier gehabt hatte. „Ich zeige es dir heute Abend, um James ein bisschen zu plagen, weißt du. Er wird es dir bestimmt auch zeigen wollen und sich über mich ärgern, wenn er erfährt, dass ich zuerst mit dir hier war.", gluckste ich. Sie kicherte und gesellte sich jetzt endlich neben mich. Ich schenkte uns Wein an und hielt mein Glas zum Anstoßen hoch. Sie zögerte wieder.

„Du denkst, er mag mich?"

„Ich 'weiß', dass er dich mag, Lily, mach dich nicht lächerlich.", meinte ich. „Ich wette, er gestaltet heute Nachmittag in seinem Kopf schon Hochzeitseinladungen und richtet in Godrics Hollow ein Kinderzimmer ein.", setzte ich hinzu, nur um zu sehen, wie sie rot wurde.

Aber sie enttäuschte mich, sie errötete nicht, sondern lächelte nur. „Denkst du?"

„Ja.", machte ich seufzend. „Es ist dir also ernst, ja?"

„Ja.", sagte sie fest. „Ich wohne jetzt seit vier Monaten beinahe mit ihm zusammen-"

„Ach so?", fragte ich rasch.

„Ja. Ich meine... Ich meine, wir verbringen so viel Zeit zusammen in unserem Studienzimmer, richtig? Wir teilen uns ein Badezimmer...", sie kräuselte ihre Nase ein bisschen, so, als fände sie diesen Gedanken irgendwie abstoßend, aber gleichzeitig auch amüsant und irgendwie gut.

Ich kannte dieses 'Nasenkräuseln'. Selbstverständlich war es James zuerst aufgefallen. Er hatte es mir in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben und versucht nach zu machen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, wie entzückend es war. Tatsächlich hatte ich es aber auch schon einmal gesehen, etwa vor drei Wochen, als James ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er mit ihr zusammen in die Bibliothek kommen könnte, damit sie nicht zuerst in den Schlafsaal musste, weil er dann ihre Bücher tragen würde. Zuerst hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde sie 'Nein' sagen, aber dann hatte sie gelächelt und zugestimmt.

Und mir war da dann tatsächlich aufgefallen, dass das 'Nasenkräuseln' süß war, aber um James zu ärgern hatte ich das nicht zugegeben. „Und... Und ich meine, wir sind... Tja, letztlich sind wir auf der Couch im Studienzimmer eingeschlafen.", plötzlich wurden ihre Augen ganz verklärt. „Und als wir morgens aufgewacht sind... Weißt du, ich bin noch nie neben einem Mann aufgewacht, Sirius, ich wusste urplötzlich, dass ich 'ihn' will.", erklärte sie.

„Ist ja süß.", murmelte ich trocken, da seufzte sie. „Wieso hast du ihn nicht direkt da gefragt?", sie wurde rot.

„Er wurde plötzlich ganz verlegen und ist abgehauen.", Morgenlatte... „Und da hat mich ein bisschen der Mut verlassen.", ich nickte verstehend.

„James also.", meinte ich.

„James also.", bestätigte sie sofort und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Ich habe noch nie gefühlt, was ich jetzt für ihn empfinde. Nicht so. Es ist einfach urplötzlich – ich meine, von einem Schlag auf den anderen war es glasklar, dass es 'James' sein soll. ...es ist ein bisschen beängstigend.", gestand sie.

„Also mir macht es auf jeden Fall Angst, wenn du jetzt mit ihm zusammen kommst. ...er ist die einzige Familie, die ich habe und du und ich, wir sind nicht unbedingt beste Freunde.", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

„Ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg.", sagte sie sofort. „Aber ich gebe mir Mühe, zu euch zu gehören, wenn ihr mich lasst...", einen Moment überlegte sie. „Ich finde, 'Roter Zorn' ist nicht wirklich angebracht. Ich bin nicht zornig.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Ach?", fragte ich nach. „Ich finde, du wirkst zornig.", sie seufzte.

„Es hat auch eine Weile gedauert, bis James den Unterschied verstanden hat. Ich bin nicht 'zornig', ich bin einfach nur anders als ihr. Für mich ist das alles nicht selbstverständlich. Ich würde Magie 'niemals' aus Spaß benutzen. Oder... Tja, um andere zu quälen.", ich stöhnte innerlich, bemühte mich aber, sie nicht wissen zu lassen, dass ich dieses Thema schwierig fand.

„Aber-"

„Nein, Sirius.", unterbrach sie mich ernst. „Ich bin einfach 'anders' als ihr. Magie zu benutzen ist... Ist etwas besonderes für mich. Ich bin die einzige in meiner Familie, die es kann. Ich will nicht missbrauchen, was ich habe. Ihr habt einfach eine andere Einstellung dazu, weil ihr sie als selbstverständlich anseht.", erklärte sie.

„Du solltest dich ein bisschen entspannen, Lily.", belehrte ich sie ein bisschen. „Du hast diese Magie in dir, du missbrauchst sie auch, wenn du dich 'nie' mit ihr amüsierst. Ich meine... Hast du jemals deine Kleider Walzer miteinander tanzen lassen?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Hast du schon einmal eine Feder in eine Flöte verwandelt, die Tinte statt Musik hervorbringt?", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Das war nicht lustig, Emily musste ihre ganzen Hausaufgaben neu machen, das hat sie fast die ganze Nacht gekostet und sie hat die ganze Zeit geheult.", maulte sie ein bisschen.

„Nun, ich gebe zu, der Streich war nicht für sie geplant, aber es war ein bisschen lustig. Und wir haben ihr geholfen.", verteidigte ich uns. „Komm schon, Lily, Magie darf dich auch amüsieren.", sie schnaubte nur.

„Ich finde es nicht amüsant, andere Leute zu quälen.", sagte sie eisern. Ich seufzte jetzt laut. Fein, wenn sie also wollte...

„Lily, was ist das mit Snape und dir?", hakte ich nach. Sie seufzte ebenfalls.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich davon angefangen habe, ich will eigentlich gar nicht darüber reden.", meinte sie verlegen.

„Nun, ich will es aber wissen.", gab ich zurück. „Bitte erzähle es mir. Wieso hast du ihn in Schutz genommen.", sie räusperte sich.

„Tja...", flüsterte sie, dann überlegte sie lange. „Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen.", ach so? „In der gleichen Nachbarschaft. Darum wusste ich, bevor ich den Brief bekam, dass ich eine Hexe bin.", erklärte sie mir.

„Aber... Aber er hat dich – er hat das böse Wort benutzt.", maulte ich ein bisschen. Sie trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Ich wusste schon länger, dass ich ihn verloren hatte.", sagte sie betreten. „Er hatte seine blöden Slytherin-Freunde und wir mussten uns immer heimlich sehen. Ich war sein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis, von dem niemand etwas wissen wollte.", stöhnte sie frustriert. Ich musterte sie.

„Warst du verliebt in ihn?", fragte ich nur. Sie nickte langsam. „Und er in dich?", wieder nickte sie. Eine groteske Vorstellung. „Habt ihr... Du weißt schon?"

„Oh mein Gott, Sirius!", rief sie aus. „Darüber werde ich nicht mit dir sprechen!", ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf. „Ich – oh Mann, sieh mich nicht so an.", also ja. Abgesehen davon, dass ich es mega-eklig fand, mir den alten Snievellus dabei vor zu stellen, wie er Sex hatte, fand ich es auch gleichzeitig sehr interessant, dass er es ausgerechnet mit Lily getan hatte.

„Ich nehme an, das war dein erstes Mal?", fragte ich dreist weiter, woraufhin sie rot wurde und nickte. „Aber – warte, eben hast du gesagt, du bist noch nie neben einem Mann aufgewacht.", erinnerte ich mich nun. Sie seufzte.

„Und das war die Wahrheit. Ich meine, wo hätten wir schlafen sollen?", fragte sie mich, dann verzog sie das Gesicht. Urplötzlich tat es mir Leid, dass ich das Thema angesprochen hatte, denn ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Oh, ihr Weinglas war schon leer... „W – wir waren eben verliebt ineinander und wenn wir uns getroffen haben, dann eh immer nur in irgendwelchen Abstellkammern.", flüsterte sie bedrückt.

„Lily-"

„Und dann haben wir geknutscht und ehe wir uns versahen war es eben passiert, so zu sagen eine schnelle, billige Nummer im Besenschrank...", sie fuhr über ihr rotes Gesicht. „Und dann mussten wir wieder in unsere Türme, weil wir am nächsten Tag ZAG's hatten.", ups, denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für uns, uns wie Idioten auf zu führen. Sie räusperte sich ganz verlegen, da seufzte ich leise.

„Es tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich letztendlich. „Ich – wir hatten keine Ahnung."

„Ihr habt ihn nicht gezwungen, das Wort zu benutzen.", erklärte sie mir schließlich. „Ich nehme es euch nicht mehr übel. Ich wusste schon länger, dass sein Hass auf alle Muggel zu stark wurde. Und sein Drang, nicht mit James auf einer Seite zu kämpfen.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und stellte das Glas weg.

„Woher kommt der Hass auf alle Muggel bei ihm?", fragte ich. Ich wusste, dass er kein Reinblut war, 'Snape' war kein Zauberername.

„Sein Vater ist ein Muggel. Seine Mutter eine Hexe und das hat sie ihrem Mann nie gesagt. Erst, als sie begriff, dass Severus es auch hat. Und als sie es ihm gestand, da wurde er ganz wütend. Danach war die Ehe gelaufen, es gab nur noch Streit und Tränen. ...sein Vater wurde gewalttätig.", erzählte sie seufzend. „Er hat viel Zeit bei meiner Familie verbracht. Mit Dad den Rasen gemäht und so..."

Ich räusperte mich. „Weiß James irgendetwas davon?", fragte ich langsam. Sie wurde rot.

„Er war nicht gerade begeistert.", sagte sie. „Aber ja, ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Mehr als dir.", sie ließ ihren Oberkörper jetzt auf das Bett fallen und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. Ich legte mich neben sie. „Du, Sirius?"

„Mh?", machte ich.

„Ich... Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr in Severus verliebt. Es ist nicht mehr nur, dass ich nicht weiter diesen verlorenen Kampf kämpfen will. Ich bin nicht mehr in ihn verliebt. Er... Er hat mir weh getan, aber ich bin darüber hinweg.", flüsterte sie. Ich legte meinen Kopf seitlich, um sie eingehen zu studieren. Sie sah ganz entspannt aus, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem ging ruhig. Sie weinte nicht.

„Okay.", machte ich nur.

„Ich bin in James verliebt. Ich will ihn, keinen anderen. Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbringe, umso deutlicher wird mir, dass ich ihm Unrecht getan habe. Er ist nicht grausam.", ich schluckte.

„Du redest von mir.", flüsterte ich. „Er hat es dir erzählt..."

„Nicht alles.", gab sie zu. „Aber einen Teil. Und mir ist jetzt klar, dass er einer von den Guten ist. Und Severus nicht.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Vielleicht wäre alles anders, wenn Severus einer von den Guten wäre, aber das ist er nicht. James schon. Und ich liebe das Gute in ihm mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.", sie lächelte leise, da musste ich auch lächeln.

„Ja, er ist super. Du wirst nicht bereuen, ihn zu wählen.", meinte ich rasch. „Der Beste von allen, Lily. Er würde 'alles' tun, um dich – oder auch einen von uns – zu retten, einfach alles. Er ist wirklich klasse.", sie öffnete ihre Augen jetzt wieder und drehte sich zur Seite, sodass wir direkt nebeneinander legen und uns ansahen.

„Ich kann beinahe nicht glauben, dass ich seine barmherzige Seite nie gesehen habe. ...ich wette, selbst wenn Severus käme und ihn bräuchte, würde er ihm immer helfen.", ich verzog mein Gesicht ein bisschen.

„Weißt du, er hat ihm das Leben gerettet.", erzählte ich etwas kleinlaut. „Ende des letzten Schuljahres... Es war meine Schuld, wirklich.", jetzt sah sie mich durchdringend an.

„Was?", fragte sie nach.

„Snape hat uns schon immer nach gestellt, um uns bei irgendwelchen Aktionen zu ärgern oder uns zu verpetzen. Und als ich ihn wieder beim spionieren erwischte, da – da habe ich ihm verraten, wie er hier hin kommt.", es war nur noch ein verlegenes Flüstern. Sie starrte mich an. „Und James hat davon Wind bekommen und ist ihm hinterher gerannt. Er hat Snape das Leben gerettet."

„Wie konntest du nur?", fragte sie sofort aufgebracht.

„Uh... Ich weiß nicht mehr.", sagte ich.

„Du – wie konntest du Remus nur verraten? Du hast ihn in Gefahr gebracht!", warf sie mir vor. Ich ließ mich auf den Rücken fallen.

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich. „Ich weiß, Lily, ich habe mich total daneben benommen! Wenn James nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre Severus tot und Remus' Leben wäre völlig zerstört und Dumbledore wäre in Schwierigkeiten und... Mann, ich weiß doch auch nicht, wieso ich das gemacht habe!", stotterte ich ein bisschen. Wie immer, wenn es um dieses Thema ging, fing mein Magen an zu schmerzen und ich wurde ganz rot und verlegen. Eine bescheuerte Version von 'Sirius' so zu sagen.

„Die anderen waren bestimmt sauer auf dich.", sagte sie nur.

„Mega.", darauf zog sie ihre Augenbrauen herauf. „James hat über eine Woche nicht mit mir geredet, Remus war... Tja, er war wirklich mehr enttäuscht von mir. Ich habe uns verraten.", flüsterte ich verlegen. „Und ich musste mich bei Snape entschuldigen.", fügte ich noch hinzu, woraufhin sie seufzte.

„Und das ist wahrscheinlich deine größte Strafe gewesen.", maulte sie ein bisschen.

„Kein Grund, sarkastisch zu werden, ich habe meine Lektion wirklich gelernt.", erklärte ich nun.

„Ich war nicht sarkastisch, ich glaube wirklich, dass die Entschuldigung bei Snape ein einschneidendes Erlebnis für dich gewesen ist.", erwiderte sie. Ich nickte letztendlich zustimmend. Jetzt drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und sah mich von der Seite an. „Ich würde niemals zwischen euch kommen wollen.", versprach sie mir.

„Ach so?"

„Niemals. Wenn du mal hören würdest, wie James über dich spricht, wenn du nicht da bist, dann wüsstest du, dass ich das auch gar nicht könnte.", meinte sie. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen herauf.

„Was sagt er über mich, wenn ich nicht da bin?", hakte ich nach.

„Nachdem wir zusammen geschlafen hatten und ich mir vor nahm, ihn nach einem Date zu fragen, haben wir uns sehr viel unterhalten, weißt du. Und immer wenn das Thema 'Sirius' auf kam...", sie wurde etwas rot. „Du weißt schon, wir sind eben nicht so gut miteinander befreundet.", flüsterte sie. Ich grinste.

„Schon okay, du hast über mich gemeckert...", meinte ich, da verdrehte sie ihre Augen, nickte aber.

„Und er hat dann immer gesagt, wenn ich dich nur ein bisschen besser kennen würde, dann würde ich erkennen, dass du zwar eine harte Schale hast, aber auch einen weichen Kern. Und dann hat er mir endlose Listen von super-guten Eigenschaften an dir auf gezählt...", sie griff nach einer Traube und steckte sie sich in den Mund.

„Und was für super-gute Eigenschaften würde er dir erzählt haben?", fragte ich noch genauer nach. Sie lachte ein bisschen, während sie fertig kaute und räusperte sich dann.

„Also, anscheinend bist du der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann, sehr loyal, sehr vertrauenswürdig, sehr pflichtbewusst und aufopferungsbereit.", ich wurde knallrot. Sie zu fragen war eine blöde Idee gewesen, ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was James so Gutes über mich zu erzählen hatte. „Dann bist du wohl sehr klug und sehr talentiert und sehr amüsant, wenn man deine Art von Humor versteht.", ich schnaubte.

„Schwarzer Humor."

„Schwarz wie deine Seele.", kicherte sie. „Er hat gesagt, dein Humor ist 'schwarz wie seine Seele'.", ich schnaubte wieder. „Er hatte noch tausend andere Sachen, aber da ich ihm eh nicht geglaubt habe, habe ich irgendwann nicht mehr zugehört. Aber die Liste hat immer damit geendet, dass du eben einer von den Guten bist und dass dich das liebenswert macht. Du bist sein Bruder, hat er gesagt.", ich sah jetzt von ihr weg gegen die Decke.

„Er ist mein Bruder.", stimmte ich zu, dabei dachte ich kurz an Regulus, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder, weil James mir erst gezeigt hatte, was Brüderschaft bedeutete.

„Ich glaube, einer seiner Punkte war, dass deine Haare immer gut aussehen.", grinste sie jetzt. Ich schnaubte.

„Ja, ja, er ist ein bisschen neidisch.", erklärte ich ihr.

„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch."

„Habt ihr beide euch geküsst?", hakte ich jetzt nach.

„Ach komm, davon hätte er dir sicherlich erzählt.", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nicht?"

„Was dich angeht ist er wie ein verschlossenes Buch geworden. Früher hat er mir immer alles erzählt, sogar manchmal mehr als ich wollte. 'Hast du gesehen, wie hübsch Lily heute war? Sie hatte ihre Haare geflochten, es sah ganz entzückend aus... Ich wünschte, ich hätte es ihr sagen können, aber du weißt ja, dass sie mich hasst und ich traue mich nicht mehr, nett zu ihr zu sein...', blah, blah, in einer Tour.", sie kicherte jetzt, sah aber dabei ganz verlegen aus.

„Tja.", machte sie nur.

„Aber mittlerweile... Ich meine, seit ihr beide so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt lässt er deinen Namen immer in Nebensätzen fallen. Etwa wie 'Der neue Sauberwisch sieht total gut aus, er ist aus dunklem Holz und hat eine etwas verbesserte Form, Lily fand das auch.'.", da lachte sie laut auf.

„Jetzt hör aber auf.", verlangte sie.

„Nein, nein, ich meine das doch ernst, Lily-Maus.", lachte ich. „Oder 'Ich habe meine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben schon mit Lily fertig gemacht.' oder 'Nein, ich lass meine Haare einfach so, Lily hat gesagt, es ist gar nicht so schlimm.'", machte ich mich ein bisschen lustig. „Aber eben nur vereinzelt. Als müsste er jetzt nicht mehr von dir träumen, weil sich sein Wunsch erfüllt hat und du eben jetzt Zeit mit ihm verbringst.", da lächelte sie plötzlich, richtete sich auf uns küsste mich auf die Wange.

Ich sah sie wohl schockiert an, denn ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, aber sie sagte nichts. Verlegen räusperte ich mich. „Komm ich führe dich herum.", schlug ich vor.

* * *

Als wir zurück kamen, da saßen die anderen schon zusammen am Kamin. James hatte es schon ein paar Mal über den Spiegel versucht, aber – uh – das war mir total egal gewesen, ich fand es hier und da toll ihn zu plagen. „Hey.", grinste ich, als Lily und ich uns auf die Couch fallen ließen. James sah zuerst sie an (daran würde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen), dann warf er einen misstrauischen Blick zu mir.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragte er eingeschnappt.

Lily sah sich um, dann beugte sie sich zu den Jungs vor. Oh, ich hätte es ihnen lieber selber sagen wollen. „Sirius und ich hatten ein Date.", grinste sie breit. James warf einen eher tödlichen Blick zu mir. „Wir sind zusammen in der heulenden Hütte gewesen, er hat mir alles gezeigt, wir haben etwas gegessen und stundenlang geredet.", strahlte sie.

„Ist das so?", knurrte James säuerlich, da grinste ich ihn breit an. Mann, einfach nur, um ihn zu ärgern...

„Na ja, er war der Meinung, dass du mich wohl auch um ein Date bitten würdest und darum sollten wir uns ein bisschen anfreunden.", erklärte sie. Er hob seine Augenbrauen an, als sie ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah.

„Er hatte schon immer verquere Ansichten.", maulte er. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Krone, wenn du auf den richtigen Moment wartest, die Lily-Maus um ein Date zu bitten: Du versaust ihn gerade.", informierte ich ihn, woraufhin Lily ein bisschen lachte.

„Kein Ding, ich warte auch gerne.", aber James, der Volltrottel, warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf mich. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und deutete mit meinem Kinn auf sie, dann zwinkerte ich ihm zu. Seine Augen verengten sich nachdenklich, während er überlegte, wie er es am besten formulieren sollte.

Hier und da überraschte er mich tatsächlich immer noch. Er lächelte plötzlich, streichelte durch ihre Haare und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Sie sah etwa so überrascht aus wie ich, da legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und lehnte sich mit ihr gemeinsam auf die Couch zurück. „Gut, dass ihr euch verstanden habt.", stellte er fest. „Was wollen wir nächstes Hogsmeadewochenende also machen?", sie räusperte sich.

„Uh – uhm, tja...", stotterte sie. Er küsste ihre Schläfe, daraufhin wurde sie ganz rot und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ich setzte mich auf die Couchlehne und stellte meine Füße direkt neben Lily, die vor lauter Freude auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

So für mich dachte ich dann, dass die beiden ein hübsches Pärchen waren...


	3. First 'I love you'

Die beiden hatten ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt. Es war noch zu kühl dafür, aber sie lagen auf den Ländereien auf einer Wiese, während alle anderen in Hogsmeade waren und er hatte sich nah genug zu ihnen gesetzt, versteckt hinter einem Baum, sodass er sie hören konnte. Sie redeten vor allem viel über die Schule und irgendwelche Sachen, die sie zusammen mit seinen Freunden unternehmen wollten und konnten oder auch schon gemacht hatten.

Sie tat das, um ihn zu bestrafen. Es gab keinen anderen Grund, sie tat das nur, um ihn zu bestrafen. Nach allem, was gewesen war, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war... Jetzt hing sie immer mit diesem Potter herum. Nur, um ihn zu quälen. Grellender, heißer Hass überkam ihn, als er die beiden auf der Wiese liegen sah. Gerüchten zufolge waren die beiden jetzt ein Paar. Ausgerechnet. Nein, nein, nicht seine Lily. Sie irrten sich, vielleicht spielte sie Potter das vor, aber sie meinte es nicht ernst. Sie tat das nur, um ihn zu quälen.

Tränen schossen in seine Augen, als er an die Nacht im Besenschrank dachte. Wie sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Wie er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Sie hatte geweint. Er hatte sich seitdem öfter gefragt, ob sie wirklich nur müde und überrascht – oder ob da noch etwas anderes gewesen war, was sie zum weinen gebracht hatte? Hatte er ihr doch wehgetan? Hatte sie an ihm gezweifelt? Natürlich hatte sie nach den ZAG's völlig abgeblockt, er hatte stundenlang in dem Besenschrank gesessen und sich erst zwei Tage später bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors getraut. Er war so ein Idiot, er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihm das böse Wort im Bezug auf sie heraus gerutscht war! Ihr Lachen wehte zu ihm herüber, ein amüsiertes und ermahnendes: „James, du bist albern!", ihre Stimme trieb ihm Gänsehaut über den Körper.

„Nein, wirklich!", protestierte er lautstark. „Wirklich, genau so war es – puff!", machte er eine Explosion nach und warf sich dabei theatralisch in die Luft. Sie kreischte jetzt vor Lachen. Er vermisste sie so sehr. So sehr, sein ganzes Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie sich aufrichtete und ihm eine Erdbeere hin hielt. Er lächelte urplötzlich ganz ruhig und schnappte nach der Erdbeere. Sie lachte wieder.

„Mach das nicht, irgendwann beißt du mir noch den Finger ab.", ermahnte sie ihn kichernd.

„Dürfte ich den Finger dann behalten?", fragte er sie grinsend.

„James, das ist so eklig."

„Ich werde immer nur von dir ermahnt.", maulte er ein bisschen. „Fällt dir denn nichts nettes ein?", ärgerte er sie ein bisschen. Sie kräuselte ihre Nase ein bisschen, so wie er es liebte. Sie war immer noch wunderschön, so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er lebte von dieser Erinnerung, von dem, was passiert war.

„Mh.", machte sie neckisch. „Ich schätze, abgesehen von deinen Haaren siehst du ganz gut aus.", spielte sie es herunter. Er lachte, weil sie, während sie das sagte, mit beiden Händen in seine Haare griff und sie ganz zerzauste.

„Und du denkst, du bist besser, ja? Rotschopf.", er ballte jetzt seine Fäuste, weil er so cool darauf reagierte und seine Hände ebenfalls in ihren Haaren verschwanden. So wie er das immer gemacht hatte. Er hätte einfach alles dafür getan, sie noch einmal anfassen zu dürfen. Einfach alles getan, um gerade zu biegen, was die beiden getrennt hatte.

„Und es gibt sicher dümmere Gestalten unter der Sonne.", fuhr sie ungerührt fort. Er lachte umso mehr.

„Dich zum Beispiel.", sie kicherte.

„Nein, ich bin viel klüger als du.", meinte sie. Dann traf ihn ein Kuss. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Seine Lily hatte den unerträglichen James Potter geküsst. „Weißt du, Sirius hat mir erzählt, was letztes Jahr mit Severus gewesen ist.", sagte sie plötzlich ganz ernst. Auch Potter wurde plötzlich ernst, sogar ein bisschen rot.

„Er – er hat nicht nachgedacht. Es tut ihm wirklich Leid.", nahm er seinen verräterischen Black-Freund in Schutz. „Wir waren alle so wütend auf ihn, er hat verstanden, warum es falsch war, was er getan hat, Lily.", beteuerte er.

„Danke.", erwiderte sie nur. Er sah überrascht aus.

„Uh – wofür bedankst du dich?", frage er.

„Danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast.", antwortete sie ihm, dabei streichelte sie über sein Gesicht. „Du bist ein wahrhaft ehrenhafter Mensch, James Potter. Ich danke dir, dass du ihn gerettet hast, obwohl er dir keine Dankbarkeit entgegen bringen würde.", verletzt sank er ein wenig zurück.

Dafür dankte sie ihm? Wirklich? „Als du mir erzählt hast, was zwischen euch gewesen ist-", umso verletzter war er jetzt. Sie hatte ihm alles erzählt? Alles? Von ihrer Nacht im Besenschrank? Wirklich alles? Wie konnte sie das denn nur weiter erzählen? „-da war ich froh, dass ich es getan habe. ...ich hätte dich nicht so unglücklich sehen wollen.", sagte er zärtlich.

„Das, was ich dir da alles erzählt habe... Hat dich das daran zweifeln lassen, ob du mich willst?", fragte sie nachdenklich. „Ich meine... Ihr seid nicht unbedingt Freunde, ist es nicht abstoßend für dich, Snapes verbrauchte Reste zu vögeln?", er starrte sie fassungslos an, aber sie wich seinem Blick bedrückt aus.

Ihre Worte hatten ihn tiefst erschüttert und verletzt. 'Verbrauchte Reste'. Sah sie sich als seinen 'verbrauchten Rest'? So, als hätte 'er' ihr weh getan und nicht umgekehrt!

„Sprich nicht so darüber, Lily, ich bin mir sicher, er hat es wirklich ernst gemeint, auch wenn er das nicht so ausdrücken konnte.", sagte er tröstend. „Und ich habe noch nie daran gezweifelt, dass ich dich will. Für mich gibt es nur dich.", versprach er ihr. Jetzt stand er auf. Was zu viel war... Er würde einfach gehen und nie wieder an sie denken und nie wieder an das denken, was zwischen ihnen 'gewesen war'. Sie hatte es Potter erzählt! Einfach so! Ohne jeden Grund. „Ich liebe dich, Lily."

Und als er das sagte, da wurde ihm urplötzlich schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie es ihm nie zurück gesagt hatte. Er hatte es nachdem sie verdammt noch mal miteinander Sex gehabt hatten mehrmals gesagt und sie hatte einfach nicht darauf reagiert.

Er trat hinter dem Baum hervor, sodass beide zu ihm sahen. Lily wurde knallrot, Potter stand sofort auf. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er nur.

„Wagst es dich.", brachte er zitternd hervor. Lily mied seinen Blick. „Du wagst es dich, Potter, du redest von Sachen, die du nicht verstehst!", schnaubte er wütend.

„Und du lauschst Sachen, die dich nichts angehen.", erwiderte er schlicht. Er war immer noch überrascht, denn seine Reflexe reagierten kaum, als er sich auf ihn stürzte und Potter umwarf. Er blieb auf seiner Brust sitzen und schlug in sein Gesicht. Ein Mal, zwei Mal, drei Mal, Lilys Kreischen blendete er vollkommen aus. Vier Mal, fünf Mal. Irgendetwas brach, ob es seine eigene Hand war oder vielleicht irgendeiner von Potters vielen brechenswerten Knochen war ihm egal. Sechs mal, sieben Mal, er blutete jetzt. Lily griff an seinen Arm.

„Lass ihn los, Severus! Lass das, du bringst ihn noch um!", schluchzte sie.

„Nichts anderes hat er verdient!", schrie er zurück. Ein achtes Mal. „Nichts anderes hast du verdient, ich 'werde' dich umbringen, mit bloßen Händen, hörst du! Ich hasse dich!", jetzt griffen seine Hände an seine Kehle und drückten zu. Sie griff wieder heulend an seinen Arm, dieses Mal war sie viel panischer als eben und versuchte ihn weg zu ziehen.

„Bitte Sev, hör auf, 'ich liebe ihn'!", wie vom Donner gerührt ließ er von ihm ab und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie zog ihn energisch von Potter herunter und schubste ihn zur Seite. Schwer atmend sah er dabei zu, wie sie sich zu seiner Seite kniete. „James?", fragte sie besorgt. Er hustete ein bisschen, da half sie ihm, sich zu drehen. Kurz kniete er auf allen vieren und hustete Blut. „Jamie? G – geht es?", fragte sie ängstlich. Er hustete wieder, dann räusperte er sich und spuckte einen Zahn ins Gras.

Lily warf ihm jetzt einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Du kannst ihn nicht lieben.", flüsterte er benommen. „Du... Du darfst ihn nicht lieben."

„Warte, ich helfe dir...", sagte sie eifrig, während sie ihm auf half. „Alles okay? Ich glaube, deine Nase ist gebrochen.", er griff sich an den Kopf und stöhnte. Jetzt zog sie ihren Zauberstab und packte mit einem Schlenker das Picknick zusammen. „Wir gehen zum Krankenflügel. Das sind fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und du bekommst eine Strafarbeit. Ich werde mit Professor Slughorn über das angebrachte Maß diskutieren.", sagte sie kühl.

Er reagierte kaum noch. Als Potter einen Schritt machen wollte, stolperte er und schwankte zur Seite, sodass sie nach ihrem greifen musste, ehe er fiel. „Lily, du darfst ihn nicht lieben!", rief er verzweifelt. „Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich, du gehörst mir!", erinnerte er sie.

„Tue ich nicht", erwiderte sie kühl, ohne sich noch einmal um zu drehen.


	4. First Night

Ich betrachtete sie, während sie sich nervös auf das Bett setzte. Dann überlegte sie es sich wieder anders und stand auf. Verlegen verschwand sie im Badezimmer. Als sie zurückkam, da hatte sie ihre Haare zusammen geflochten. „Darling?"

„Mh?", machte sie unnatürlich hoch, da richtete ich mich auf.

„Wieso bist du so nervös?", fragte ich sie.

„W – weil...", stotterte sie. „Weil ich nicht weiß, was jetzt passiert.", flüsterte sie verlegen, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. „Beziehungsweise, ich weiß, was jetzt passiert und ich habe schreckliche Angst davor.", erklärte sie dann direkt hinterher. Ich krabbelte hinter sie und begann, ihre Schultern ein wenig zu massieren.

„Ich verstehe das.", sagte ich sanft. „Aber das hier ist anders, als das letzte Mal. Nichts ist heimlich. Es ist sogar höchst offiziell, alle wissen, dass wir gleich miteinander schlafen werden. So ist das in der Hochzeitsnacht, Mrs Potter.", versuchte ich ein bisschen, sie auf zu muntern. Sie seufzte nur.

„Es tut mir Leid, du hast ja Recht.", flüsterte sie.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Darling.", beteuerte ich. „Komm, lege dich einfach zu mir in das Bett, okay?", sie reagierte kaum, da zog ich sie in meine Arme. Ihr schwammen Tränen in den Augen, sodass ich sie einen Moment einfach nur hielt.

„D – du schenkst mir heute etwas, was ich schon bereitwillig verschleudert habe.", brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus, da machte sie sich von mir los und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Seufzend begann ich, durch ihre Haare zu streicheln. „Es tut mir Leid, James... Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du mir gibst, ich-"

„Darling, alles ist gut. Wir haben über dieses Thema gesprochen. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich liebe dich. Ich will dich, ich will alles, was du bist und alles was du hast. Du hast gesagt, du willst mich auch.", erinnerte ich sie ernst.

„Ich will dich.", stöhnte sie. „Und ich liebe dich. Ich tue es wirklich.", versprach sie.

„Wovor hast du dann Angst?", fragte ich sie zärtlich. „Dass du mir nicht genügen könntest?", als sie nicht antwortete, nahm ich das einfach als Bestätigung auf. „Lily Potter, du gibst mir im Überfluss.", versicherte ich ihr.

„W – wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Wirklich.", bestätigte ich noch einmal. „Du gibst mir mehr, als mein armes Herz verkraften kann.", sie wurde ganz rot, da küsste ich sie auf die Schläfe. „Und 'bereitwillig verschleudern' ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck, okay? Ich möchte nicht, dass du so darüber denkst.", bat ich sie. Endlich sah sie mich wieder an. „Komm jetzt zu mir ins Bett."

„Jamie, willst du wirklich?", fragte sie mich naiv.

„Baby, ich 'brenne' darauf.", grinste ich. Unter ihren Tränen lächelte sie jetzt verlegen. „Ich brenne schon seit Monaten darauf, ich halte es kaum noch aus...", versprach ich, dann musterte ich sie flüchtig. „Und du siehst...", mh, sie sah einfach zu auffressen gut aus. Und sie erregte mich. Aber ich wollte verständnisvoll sein, so lange sie mich verständnisvoll brauchte. Sie lachte jetzt ein kleines bisschen, da war mein geliebtes 'Nasenkräuseln' und ich küsste ihre schönen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, James.", flüsterte sie. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus, ein Grinsen kam über mein Gesicht, mein Herz schwoll an, bis es zu groß für meinen Brustkorb wurde.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily.", versprach ich fest. „Ich würde für dich sterben, Darling.", oh Baby, komm zu mir ins Bett, ich vögle dein Hirn durch die Wand, wenn du mich lässt..., setzte ich in Gedanken dazu. Ich wurde rot, als sie sich just in diesem Moment in Bewegung setzte und ins Bett kletterte. Hatte sie das gehört?

„Leisten Sie mir Gesellschaft, Mr Potter?", hakte sie nach. Ich tat sofort wie geheißen und machte es mir neben ihr bequem, dann zog ich die Decke über uns.

„Aber...", begann ich. Sie sah mich an. „Aber du darfst nicht lachen, wenn ich mich blöd anstelle, okay? Ich – ich weiß nicht, inwiefern ich tauge.", oder auch nicht taugte. Ich wusste nur, wir würden nicht unbedingt lange brauchen, ich war bis zum Bersten angespannt (ich hätte Sirius' Rat befolgen und vorher selbst schnell Hand anlegen sollen...). Sie lächelte, dann streichelte sie durch meine Haare.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du taugst. ...und es gibt nicht so viele Variablen, oder? Ich meine...", sie wurde rot, da grinste ich ein bisschen.

„Das werden wir dann mit der Zeit herausfinden. Jetzt nehme ich dich erst einmal in Besitz.", sie schnaubte ein bisschen, da küsste ich ihre Lippen wieder. „Und du mich...", flüsterte ich hinterher.

Ich war wirklich aufgeregt. Es machte mir gar nichts aus, dass das hier nicht Lilys erstes Mal war. Es machte mir auch nichts aus, dass sie ihr erstes Mal ausgerechnet mit Snape gehabt hatte. Es gab mir ein bisschen Trost (nicht unbedingt, dass es Snape gewesen war), weil wenigstens sie ein bisschen Ahnung hatte. Wir küssten uns eine Weile. Ich wollte zärtlich und behutsam sein. Ich wollte ihr zeigen, dass ich sie liebte. Es sollte ein hastiges, heimliches Geschäft sein, das vorbei war, bevor wir bemerkten, dass es passiert war.

Sie löste ihre Hand schließlich aus meinen Haaren und streichelte über meine Wange, dann über meinen Hals. Ich löste den Kuss und schluckte hart. „D – darf ich?", fragte ich unsicher. Sie sah mich mit ihren wunderschönen, großen, grünen Augen an und nickte dann zögerlich. Ich küsste ihren Hals ein bisschen, ihre Finger (und einer von ihnen jetzt endlich mit einem hübschen goldenen Ring mit Steinchen geschmückt) vergruben sich wieder in meinen Haaren. Ich hatte es so gerne, wenn sie das tat...

Ich hatte ihre Brüste schon angefasst, ja, aber ich küsste sie jetzt, zumindest am Rand ihres Kleidchens entlang. „W – willst du das ausziehen, Lily?", fragte ich sie leise. Meine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Merlin, Darling, du machst mich einfach fertig.", stöhnte ich ein bisschen frustriert über meine Blödheit. Sie kicherte leise, dann löste sie sich von mir und zog das Kleidchen aus.

Ich sah ihre Brüste gerade das erste Mal. Meine Unterhosen wurden jetzt verdammt eng, sie waren so schön, dass ich gar nicht mehr klar denken konnte und einfach vor schnellte, um sie zu küssen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ich sie anfasste und küsste und eindringlich an ihnen leckte. Ein Stöhnen fiel von ihren Lippen, da ließ ich von ihr ab. „W – warum hörst du auf?", fragte sie.

„Du musst mir sagen, wenn ich etwas mache, was dir nicht gefällt, okay?", bat ich sie. „Ich... Ich will, dass du genießt, was passiert, sag mir, wenn ich zu fest bin oder – oder irgendetwas mache, was du nicht willst.", sie nickte sofort und streichelte durch meine Haare. Oh Merlin, diese Hosen waren so eng! Niemand hatte mir gesagt, dass ich aufpassen sollte, dass meine Unterhosen weit geschnitten waren!

„Willst du die hier nicht ausziehen?", fragte sie mich süßlich und zog dabei am Bund meiner Unterhosen. Ich wurde rot. Konnte sie denn Gedanken lesen? „Sieh nur, ich bin schon nackt und du nicht...", ich sah es, ja. Oh Merlin, ich platzte gleich! Merlin, sie war so schön! Und so nackt. Ich starrte sie an, so fiel mir auf, als sie errötete und etwas nervös kicherte. Grinsend biss ich auf meine Unterlippe, dann kletterte ich aus meinen Unterhosen herauf. Ihre Atmung veränderte sich schlagartig, als sie mich ansah. Ich hatte ihn selber noch nie so groß gesehen.

Ob Sirius mir etwas in den letzten Whisky gekippt hatte, auf den er bestanden hatte? „Jamie?", flüsterte sie unsicher. Ich sah sie liebevoll an.

„Ja, mein Darling?"

„Kannst-", sie räusperte sich. „Kannst du es machen? Jetzt? Ich... Ich halte das kaum aus.", ihr schwammen wieder Tränen in den Augen. Ich seufzte und beugte mich über sie, um sie zu küssen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das so willst?", sie nickte.

„Ja, bitte. Ich... Wir können unser ganzes Leben damit verbringen, es zu perfektionieren. Ich halte es kaum noch aus, dass es noch immer nicht passiert ist.", flüsterte sie nervös. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich überlegte. Sie hatte Ende der fünften mit Snape geschlafen, das war jetzt noch nicht ganz drei Jahre her.

Letztendlich gab ich ihrer Bitte nach und griff an ihre Schienbeine, um sie näher zu ziehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tat, aber ich sah, wie ihre Haare über das Kissen flossen und ihre Augen sich jetzt erwartungsvoll und ein bisschen ängstlich zusammen kniffen, da schob ich ihre Beine wieder nach vorne, bis sie angewinkelt waren, ihre Waden pressten gegen ihre Oberschenkel, ich zog ihre Knie auseinander und sah das erste Mal ihr Geschlecht.

Immer noch völlig planlos legte ich mich auf meine frisch angetraute Ehefrau, sie zuckte zusammen, als unsere Geschlechter zusammen stießen. Es ging langsam, nur Millimeter für Millimeter. Sie stöhnte, dann fing sie an zu weinen. „Aah...", machte sie gequält. Ich hielt inne.

„Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte ich leise.

„Nein, es ist super, mach weiter!", brachte sie nur schwer atmend hervor. „Mach weiter, James, mach immer weiter.", feuerte sie mich an, aber dabei liefen mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen. Etwas verunsichert folgte ich ihrer Anweisung gehorsam und fühlte plötzlich, wie sich meine Erregung so steigerte, dass mir die Tränen kamen. Merlin. Oh Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!

Ich musste gezielt an etwas weniger erregendes denken, damit ich nicht einfach explodieren und dann fertig sein würde. Mein großer Ehrgeiz war eigentlich gewesen, dass sie kommen sollte – jetzt wollte ich einfach nur den Moment nicht ruinieren. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Lily.", stöhnte ich brüchig. Sie drängte ihr Becken näher gegen meins, ich fühlte, wie ich tiefer glitt und stöhnte erlöst, als unsere Lippen sich wieder fanden. Da waren immer noch Tränen, immer neue Tränen. Ich würde mich gleich mit ihnen befassen, wirklich, mein Gehirn brauchte nur etwas mehr Blut dafür.

In meinem Kopf explodierte gerade alles, alles, was ich jemals gedacht und gefühlt und überlegt und mir vorgenommen hatte explodierte wie kleine Seifenblasen. „D – du fühlst dich so gut an.", stotterte sie verlegen, während ich einfach einen Moment ausharrte, um mich zu sammeln.

„Nein, du fühlst dich gut an, Lily, alles an dir ist gut.", erklärte ich.

„Ja?", fragte sie erleichtert und keuchte dabei. „Ja? Es gefällt dir?"

„Baby, ich wollte dich kommen lassen, aber bis dahin schaffe ich es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.", gestand ich. „Aber ich schwöre dir, dass du dann später kommen wirst, okay?", sie kicherte ein bisschen darüber, da begann ich mich zu bewegen.

Dermaßen erregend, alles an ihr war einfach nur erregend! Diese Frau war der Hammer! Ich wollte alles an ihr, sie drängte sich wieder näher an mich, klammerte ihre Beine um mich, also versuchte ich, tiefer zu stoßen. Es ging urplötzlich schneller, als ich wollte, allerdings nur, weil sie kam. Ich hätte vielleicht noch kurz aushalten können, aber dann wurde sie so unerträglich eng, dass ich doch sofort kam. Ihre Wangen wurden knallrot, ihr Herz hämmerte lächerlich verrückt gegen meine Brust, ihr Atem ging ganz schwer und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, da waren sie ganz rot und zwei letzte Tränen rollten über ihr Gesicht. Dann seufzte sie tief.

Ich blieb fassungslos und unfähig dazu, mich zu bewegen einfach auf ihr liegen, mein Gesicht drückte ins Kopfkissen. „Darling, du bist zu aufregend.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Sie kicherte urplötzlich.

„Ich liebe dich.", stöhnte sie. Gegen meinen Willen stimmte ich in ihr Kichern ein.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", lachte ich schließlich befreit. Sie lachte auch. „Wieso lachst du?"

„Keine Ahnung.", stöhnte sie hervor, woraufhin wir nur noch mehr lachten. „Oh mein Gott, James, das war... Das war super, mein Schatz, lass es uns gleich noch einmal machen.", schlug sie vor. Ich zwängte ihr ein paar Küsse auf, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und küsste zurück. Letztendlich hatte ich sie wieder unter mir begraben.

Wetten, er hatte etwas in meinen letzten Whisky gemacht? Ich danke ihm heimlich dafür und würde jetzt direkt ein zweites Mal – und dann noch ein drittes Mal mit meiner wunderschönen Frau schlafen. Ah, Baby!


End file.
